


無題（崔瀚率）

by yu1ike0cean



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu1ike0cean/pseuds/yu1ike0cean
Kudos: 10





	無題（崔瀚率）

00.

「嘶……放鬆一點……」

下身被他的碩大填滿，低沉渾厚的嗓音在我耳邊響起，麻痺了我的思緒，他那帶著薄繭的指尖所劃過的每一吋肌膚都像是挑起火一般，讓人心癢難耐。

誰也沒料到，我只不過是參加朋友為自己辦的生日派對，卻把自己的第一次給獻出去。

01.

派對上有幾位我從沒見過的男子，相貌非常俊秀，我低聲詢問朋友，卻得到了意想不到的回答。

「唉呀你不是一直都沒有對象嗎？他們幾個是我特地找來助興的男公關，你看看有沒有喜歡的。」  
朋友不斷對著我擠眉弄眼，如此明顯的暗示若是沒看到，那我可能是瞎了眼。

哦不，我當初就是瞎了眼才會誤交到這種損友。

可是不得不說，那幾個男公關真的蠻厲害的，舞蹈的每個動作都很到位，歌喉也是一流，一下子就把氣氛給炒熱了。

忽然瞥見一位男公關有些面熟，但我卻想不起來是誰，他深邃的五官像是雕像般完美，是上帝精雕細琢後的作品，配上性感的舞步，讓我移不開眼，尤其是那頂胯的動作看得我雙頰發燙。

欣賞他們帶來的勁歌熱舞後，全場掌聲如雷、歡呼聲四起，大家一同舉杯，人人喝得不亦樂乎。

後來不知道是誰提議要玩國王遊戲，嚷嚷著要讓那群男公關也加入，他們並沒有拒絕，反而爽快的答應，這倒讓我有些訝異。

許是酒精開始發揮作用的緣故，興致和醉意加乘下，抽到King的人所要求的指令尺度一次比一次更大。

02.

「這次抽到Queen的用嘴喂2號吃櫻桃，籽別忘記要吐出來。」  
我看了一眼手中的紙牌，不禁倒抽一口氣。

怎麼這麼剛好就抽到Queen呢……

「哦～原來是Vernon抽到2號！」  
循著聲音的來源望去，是剛才那個讓我目不轉睛的盯著他的男公關。

原來他叫做Vernon啊。

「那麼是哪位幸運兒抽到Queen呢？」  
聞言，我羞怯的舉起右手，馬上就被推到他身邊，其他在場的人無不催促我們趕快開始的。

我用著只有他聽得見的音量說道：  
「我、我不太擅長這個……」

「你只要咬著櫻桃就好，剩下的交給我。」  
他朝我露出淺笑，但緊張的情緒沒有消減，鼓譟的心跳持續高漲。

我照他說的去做，用門牙輕輕咬住櫻桃，下一秒他的唇瓣竟然直接覆上來，靈活的把櫻桃一分為二，並將其中一半送入我口中。

我們兩人交疊的唇瓣分開後，他又突然靠近我，用舌尖輕輕舔舐殘留在我嘴角的汁液，然後把籽吐掉。

「櫻桃好甜。」  
他勾起一抹魅笑，雙眼直直望著我。

我想我現在臉頰肯定紅得快滴出血，害羞地用手背抹了抹唇瓣，試圖抹去那熱辣的觸感，腳步不自覺的向後退，沒想到背後有人，他手裡握著的玻璃杯往我身上傾斜，杯中液體全數灑在我的洋裝上。

我連道歉的話語都還沒說出口，Vernon立刻脫下外套披在我肩上，並攬過我的腰肢說：  
「我帶她去整理。」

03.

他握著我的手腕，力道大得有些發疼，他緊抿著唇，好看的眉宇也緊揪著。

我試探性的問道：  
「怎麼了嗎？」

「你不記得我是誰？」  
他反問我，眼底盡是我看不透的情緒。

「我們之前認識嗎？」  
「你國中的同桌，崔瀚率。」

「你是瀚率……？」  
我驚訝的瞪大眼睛，崔瀚率是我的初戀，也是我迄今唯一交過的男朋友，我們曾有過一段甜蜜的時光，可惜後來他們舉家搬到美國，我和他就此斷了音訊，連道別的話語都沒說。

「那時候沒能好好跟你解釋清楚，抱歉。」  
「不用跟我道歉啦，這也不是你可以決定的呀……」

他望著我，一副欲言又止的模樣，躊躇許久才終於開口：  
「我們現在……還算是情侶嗎？我心裡從以前到現在都只有你。」

「其實我一直都在等你，畢竟我們從沒說過分手呀。」

04.

他陪我到附近的旅館清理，一路上無微不至的照顧害我有種被當成是公主捧在手心的錯覺，他紳士的舉動再次讓我心動不已。

小心翼翼的推開門，只見他翹著腿坐在單人沙發上，閉目養神的樣子自然散發出一絲清冷的氣質，本來覺得沒什麼，現在才發現我們孤男寡女共處一室，這氣氛似乎有些曖昧。

幾經思考後，我還是決定開口：  
「那個、非常感謝你，還有你的外套被我弄髒了，我先拿去送洗再……」

「你這麼生疏做什麼？我們兩個是戀人啊。送洗就不必了，時隔多年，和我小酌幾杯？」  
他不由分說的向我走近，尚未得到我的允諾便擅自把我抱到雙人床上，他前進一點，我就往後退一些，直到被禁錮在他的手臂和牆面之間。

「不是要喝酒嗎？我們去沙發那邊……」  
此時我覺得自己像極了被狼盯上的獵物，只能在他的注視底下無助的顫抖著。

「酒是這麼喝的。」  
他飲一口擺在床頭邊的紅酒，隨後吻上我的唇，酒精從縫隙溜進我的口腔內。

如絲綢般柔順的口感滑過舌頭，我卻無心細品，只能任由他撬開貝齒，在我口腔裡攻城掠地，肆意與我的舌尖交纏，來不及嚥下的紅酒順著我們重疊的唇齒間滴落，畫面好不煽情。

「啊……」  
他扯開我浴袍的領口，將紅酒倒在我的鎖骨上，只要有一點動作，紅酒就會沿著身體的線條滑落。

「我會全部喝完的。」  
耳邊的低語和喘息惹得我全身感到一陣酥麻，他時而吸吮時而啃咬，留下一朵又一朵的殷紅綻開。

鎖骨上的紅酒被他喝得一滴都不剩之後，他轉移目標至我胸前的雪白，在兩點紅櫻間逡巡，舌頭在乳尖畫圓、挑逗。

與此同時，他的手也沒有閒著，順著膝蓋、大腿，一路描繪著到大腿根部的線條，碰到私處時，他修長的手指隔著薄紗輕輕按壓花核，緩緩地將手指推進幽徑裡。

「啊……哈啊……」  
席捲而來的快感自背脊流至全身，使我身體忍不住顫慄，他的手指反覆攪弄我那已迎來絕頂正不停收縮著的內壁。

「瀚、率……我變得…好……好奇怪……」  
我用著被蒙上一層霧氣的雙眼注視著他，殊不知這是多麼危險的舉動，他突然抽出手指，褪去身上所有衣物。

透明的蜜液從小穴溢出，下身感到一陣空虛，很快地，他的碩大便抵在穴口，我能看見他的眼底被染上情慾，帶著粗重的喘息道：  
「我會很溫柔的。」

接著他將炙熱挺進我的體內，未經人事的花穴一點一點被撐開，處子血從交合處慢慢流出，待我適應後，崔瀚率小幅度的擺動腰部，伴隨強烈異物感與疼痛的是歡愉。

「瀚率…我、還想要……嗯…還要更、多……」  
這句話一說出，彷彿觸動了某個開關，他覆上我的唇，開始激烈的抽插著，房間裡迴蕩著肉體碰撞的聲音，以及我偶爾漏出的嬌喘。

我的思緒就如同在平底鍋上的奶油，受到快感的催化後漸漸化開，完全失去了思考的能力，這是我第一次知道，原來紅酒竟是如此醉人，又或許醉人的其實是崔瀚率。

「我愛你。」  
在意識消失前，似乎聽到瀚率在我耳邊低語，用他誘人的聲線說道。


End file.
